


Trust

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Javert Survives, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, because apparently all i can write are blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette returns to the apartment earlier than Valjean had expected her to; noise travels freely through the apartment, but Javert is determined to finish what he started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Round 2 of "make jam feel better about their writing by writing pwp" tumblr prompts, this time for Cosette coming home unexpectedly while Valjean and Javert are doing the do.

"Do you trust me?"

The words come as a surprise to Valjean, half-undressed under Javert with the summer sun lighting the bedroom around them. He gives Javert a puzzled look. "Trust you?"

"There is something I have wanted to try," Javert admits, "though it will not work unless you trust me."

"I trust you," Valjean says as he tries to pull Javert back down into a kiss.

"I mean it, Valjean," Javert snaps, "I want this, but if it were to upset you or be in any way painful -- I suppose I could live without it."

"I trust you," Valjean repeats, "and I am not so fragile. Trust that I will let you know if I wish to stop." He pulls Javert down successfully this time, and the kiss is deep and thorough; Valjean moves to grind his hips against Javert, but as he does, Javert again pulls back.

"Good, then,” Javert says, significantly more relaxed, “put your arms above your head with your forearms together.”

Valjean gives him a look, but complies, and Javert looks around the bedroom. After a moment, he reaches down and picks up Valjean's discarded shirt, which had been laying next to the bed. He wraps it around Valjean's forearms and secures it to the headboard with a sturdy knot.

"Is that comfortable?" Javert asks.

Valjean only nods, and Javert sits back for a moment, looking over Valjean and the shirt that had been used to restrain him. He leans back down to kiss him, and Valjean pulls at the headboard, testing the strength of the knot. It’s secure, but not so tight as to be uncomfortable.

"This is what you wanted?" Valjean asks, breaking the kiss.

Javert doesn’t respond, but rather slides down Valjean’s body and begins kissing at his neck. Valjean does trust Javert, but still feels a wave of vulnerability rush through him, making his skin feel more sensitive to Javert’s hands and mouth. He knows Javert will not hurt him, but the feeling of being powerless has not quite left him -- and he is not sure if he would even like it to.

Valjean squirms in his bonds as Javert bites lightly at his neck, his hand running along Valjean’s side. Javert continues to work his way down Valjean’s body, kissing and biting at the exposed skin, until he reaches the top of Valjean’s trousers.

Valjean is already hard, his cock straining at the coarse fabric. Javert does not remove them, however, but instead begins kissing lightly at the skin just above where they meet Valjean’s abdomen. The kisses are agonizingly slow and light, and his restraints are only adding to the frustration; he is at Javert’s mercy, and Javert seems to be delighting in that.

Finally, Javert begins to unbutton Valjean’s trousers. He slides them delicately from his legs before kissing slowly up Valjean’s thigh. As he nears his cock, Valjean can’t help but let out a whimper. He has long since closed his eyes, but he can feel Javert smirk against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

“This is what I wanted,” Javert tells him.

“God above,” Valjean sighs, “have mercy.”

Javert continues to kiss at Valjean’s thigh and occasionally bites, though lightly; Valjean’s cock is aching with need, and when Javert removes his mouth from his thigh, he hopes it is to place it on his length -- but instead, he begins kissing at his other thigh.

Valjean continues to struggle on the bed, desperate for any kind of contact, but Javert puts his hands firmly on Valjean’s hips, pressing him to the bed.

“Stay still,” he orders.

Valjean nods. It takes all of his self-control not to move; he tenses his thighs, hoping that will help him keep still, when he hears the door to the apartment open.

“Papa?”

Javert takes his mouth off Valjean and Valjean’s eyes fly open; they look at each other, both panic-stricken. He hears the door close as Cosette calls for him again.

“She is usually not so quick when she visits Marius,” Valjean mumbles.

“Will she come in here if you do not respond?” Javert whispers.

Valjean shakes his head.

“Then it would probably be beneficial for you to keep quiet,” Javert tells him in a low voice.

He gives Javert a look; surely the man does not intend to --

But he does; Javert leans back down and licks a slow trail from the base of Valjean’s cock to the tip.

Valjean lets out a low moan before he can stop himself, and Javert pulls back.

“Quiet, you fool!” He whispers.

“Papa, is that you?” Cosette calls again, and from the sound of her voice, she is not far from the bedroom door. “Monsieur Gillenormand asked if I had any more gauze ready, so I returned to get some. I’ll be leaving again shortly.”

Just then, Javert wraps his mouth around Valjean’s cock, and Valjean squeezes his eyes closed to keep himself from making any noise.

“Perhaps he is napping,” Cosette mumbles, and Valjean is struck by just how easily he can hear her; if he could hear her at that volume, he would need to be almost silent to avoid detection.

He can hear her footsteps as she moves around the apartment, and Javert’s mouth is still hot around him; he is sucking at Valjean eagerly, completely unlike he had been kissing him earlier. The sudden change of intensity is almost too much for Valjean, and he finds himself wishing he could at least cover his mouth with his arm, but in this, too, he is powerless.

His breathing has grown shallow despite his best efforts; he prays that if Cosette hears, she will mistake it for the sound of him sleeping. But Javert is taking more of him in his mouth, licking around the underside of his cock, and Valjean is unsure of how much longer he will be able to last.

Javert must have noticed how close Valjean was getting; he pulls his mouth entirely from Valjean, and moves forward on the bed, sitting back on his heels.

He gives Valjean a warning look and presses one of his hands to Valjean’s mouth, the other wrapped tightly around his cock. His hands are forceful in both places, and Valjean is as grateful for the hand over his mouth as he is for the one around his cock.

Valjean cannot help but thrust into Javert’s palm, slick with spit from Javert’s mouth. Javert matches his thrusts with his hand, sliding it up and down Valjean’s length quickly, pressing down  harder on his mouth as his speed increases.

Valjean comes, spilling into Javert’s hand as it slows its movements, his cry rendered silent by Javert’s firm hand. After Valjean’s orgasm ebbs, Javert removes his hand from Valjean’s mouth, then leans down to kiss him lightly. Valjean takes the opportunity to bite Javert’s lower lip, just hard enough to make him recoil; he does, and Valjean closes his eyes again as his breathing slowly returns to normal.

Javert unties the shirt that had been securing him to the headboard and Valjean stretches his arms, trying to work out the cramps. Just then, he hears the door to the apartment open and close again -- Cosette must have left with the rest of the gauze.

“She could have heard us,” Valjean admonishes.

“She didn’t. And, moreover, you enjoyed that.”

Valjean tries to think of a retort, but fails; when Javert smirks at him, he responds by rolling over and pressing Javert’s shoulders into the mattress.

“I trust you’ll try to get even for that?” Javert asks.

Valjean moves his hands from Javert’s shoulders and sits back. “Come on, arms above your head.”


End file.
